The Prodigy Trainer
by Bomb Ring
Summary: Though things get out of hand at times, James has commited himself to obtaining the national title. Success is not an option. It's the answer. He will meet friends, enimies, and even frienimies. And maybe, just maybe, if by some miracale...love?
1. Chapter 1: Arc 1 Has Begun!

THE PROGETY TRAINER

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon in anyway, except for copies of their games. If I did though this story would be a manga.

Claimer: I own my OCs, the plot, the satisfaction of finishing this story, and this strip of bacon I found in the fridge. Mmmm…bacon.

(Time Period: 11 years after Red became Champion)

Once Red became Pokémon League Champion of Kanto, the region started to change. The population had nearly doubled from 19,834 trainers to 36,187 because a twelve year old kid became the 49th Pokémon League Champion of Kanto in the Indigo Plateau. Not to much later the 53rd trainer to enter the Hall of Fame after defeating his rival. Not too mention that Pokémon from other regions have emigrated to Kanto from all four of the other regions. To this day there is over 340 species of Pokémon that can be found in Kanto. Many children from all over the region hope that one day they become a Pokémon Trainer and become the Champion just had Red has in his young life. Though recently Red seems to disappear, so the titles he held were up for grab.

A young teen named James decided that he was going to be the one to claim the 50th or 54th title which Red once held, but he has a few little problems. He has to become a Pokémon Trainer [he can't aim a Poke Ball] get 8 gym badges, probably catch a flashy Legendary Pokémon or two, and did I mention he has only 5 or 10 months (depends on which one he goes after) to do all of this? Not too hard, right? RIGHT!

Chapter 1: Spaghetti and Blackmail

There was a scraping sound coming from a knife held by an executioner of one. As she turned around to her gravity bound victim, dreading her job, she lifted her knife, above said victim. With one clean blow she decapitated said victim. Turning around she asked her Egyptian God like Pokémon to help her move the corpse into its finally resting place, the pot where many corpse like this has entered before, and vegetables. Hey, had you had all Milktank stew before? Not that tasty. While she was finishing scolding Lucario for trying to add Poké Blocks to the mix, again, her only son decided to make an entrance into the kitchen.

"The Bidoof are coming! The Bidoof are coming! Run for your life!" James said as he ran into establishment waving his arms as if someone was attacking. Soon after he blindly charged into a stray wall, his head was discovered in the kitchen while everything else was still in the living room. "Hi mom, I wants lots of spaghetti." James said as if nothing happened.

"I'm sorry dear, but we are having stew for dinner."

"Yay, I like stew, except on Mondays, because that's spaghetti night." James's mother looked at him despairingly.

"It is Monday youngster."

"Oh… well, um… I need spaghetti!" James said as he ran off to find his Italian food… after about five minutes of struggling out of the wall.

As James slammed the door his mother sighed then suddenly said, "Stop what you are doing right now Lucario, I said it once and I will say it again, no Poké Blocks in the stew."

…Many Minutes Later After James Had His Spaghetti…

As James entered back into his house he found his father watching reruns of the Pokémon League. After a "short" conversation with his father about how to be a Pokémon Trainer, James went to check on his mom. As a mom, she was a human calendar.

"Mom is anything interesting happening today. Life changing? How about mildly realistic?" James said as he was watching TV with his dad.

"Well. Nothing like that. But Professor Oak is visiting. You know, the famed Pokémon professor that starts trainers at age 10. Man that guy must be rich, or he could not afford to give all that away. If you want to meat him, go to the new Pokémon Lab. Oh, and watch out for Muks and Grimers. They're everywhere. For some reason they decided to leave the ocean and hide in the dark alleys in town." She responded back with.

"Okay thanks for the tip." James said as he exited out the door. As James left his home he crossed paths with many citizens and tourists. The city was quickly rebuilt many months after the volcanic eruption, and it once again became a huge tourist attraction for Pokémon Trainers and people who have nothing better to do with their money and time. Even in his old age the Gym Leader is still Blaine.

After a short walk James found himself in front of the Pokémon Lab where he would meet Prof. Oak. As he entered the Pokémon Lab he sighed at the pitiful sight. While the island's buildings were all finished, some of them were not yet ready to use. There were a lot of boxes around the place, big machine things, and Machokes carrying the previously said items around the place. After studying the place for a bit James asked a man in a lab coat for directions to Professor Oak.

James knocked on the door that he was guided to and found a room that was already completed. The room had many complex machines in every direction; the only thing he recognized was another human… a very old human. The man was on a computer typing at a crazy speed.

"Excuse me sir, do you know where I can find someone named Professor Oak?" James asked the elderly man. The man stopped what he was doing and turned around to see his visitor.

"Hello young man and why yes I can help you find him, now that I think about it he is within this very room." He said to James's question. "Now that I think about, he is actual watching you right now as we speak." James started looking left, right, up, down, and behind him and any other direction you can think of. After a good six minutes James gave up on looking and decided to ask for assistance from the smirking old man that was in front of him.

"I give up, where is he?" James said with a look of defeat.

"Hm, I thought you figure it out on your own, oh well. I am Professor Oak, the man that you seek, now what is your question?" As soon as he said that James gave him a "are you serious" look.

"Quite simple actually, I think that I delayed on it enough. I all I want, to tell you the truth, is to become a Pokémon Trainer. I mean it seems like everyone on this planet becomes a trainer at one point in their life for some reason." James said with a "as a matter of a fact" tone.

"Aren't you a little too young to travel around the world without any adult supervision?"

"Wait, you are asking ME that? Not the ten year olds you sent out on their own with a high chance of dyeing from starvation. Or end up living on the streets because they get any money what so ever because they have such weak Pokémon and are too dumb to find their way back home? Not to mention that half of them probably get lost in the middle of nowhere and go crazy. I am pretty sure someone who is in their mid teens should be better off than the rest of those kids who leave as soon as they can. Infact I bet that you could be sued from parents for letting their child go out in the world with little understanding of survival. So I have to say no to your question." James said as he finished his small lecture.

Oak had a look of fear, "Um, well, if you put it that way it does make sense why most of them don't ever call me after they left on their journey. *nervous laugh* Fine if you keep quite I will make you a trainer."

James started to smile mischievously, "I don't know, what you are doing could ruin all of your hard work if the government found out. Remember what they did to Juniper? She was dead for over a week!"

Now the professor started sweating bullets, "Okay, okay. I will get you 20 Poké Balls and this brand new invention which I call the Poké Talk." Professor Oak handed James 20 small red and white balls in one hand. In the other was the item he called "Poké Talk" which looked like an enlarged Poké Ball cut in half. Though when James hit the button the Poké Talk grew longer and numbers 0-9, #, and a * were discovered by James. Plus a little screen was also there as well. "It works just like a cell phone, except that you don't get games on it and you never have to pay for texting or calling anyone. The way to charge it is by solar and lunar power. And as an added bonus I will throw in $300 to help you get off the island." Then he handed James $300, which he took willing.

James started to grin, "You know what, I starting to think that you weren't that nutty professor I was thinking of, though I still have some doubt, maybe-"

"Did I forget too mention that next Saturday I am having some rare Pokémon sent over here to give to new trainers?" James smiled after a moment.

"Okay now I know for sure you weren't that nutty professor, see ya Saturday." James said as he was walking out the door. As soon as he left Prof. Oak gave a sigh of relief as another threat to his career was gone.

"Kids these days." He said with a shake of a head.

* * *

><p>1724<p>

* * *

><p>Now the sun was setting James was walking back home with his goodies. As James was about to enter the door he heard yelling form the inside of his house follow by a small rumbling noise. James sighed as he entered the door finding his parents in their daily argument, and today's topic was whether James should be aloud to become a Pokémon Trainer or not. Though his mom was at a disadvantage, since it was 3-on-1. Her Lucario, her husband and his Blazikan against herself. James knew that this was going to last a while so he decided to head up towards his room.<p>

When James entered his room he took a look around. The walls were painted white and had a few posters of Pokémon. The largest one had a Pokémon called 'Mewtwo'; he knew that to be the greatest Legendary Pokémon of all time and space. Underneath the poster was a simple white sheeted bed. The only other things in the room were a TV, a table which had his PC on it, and a closet for clothes and other junk. After James got rid of his shirt, pants, shoes and socks he was in his favorite pajamas, his underwear.

As he was climbing into his bed he started to fall asleep. Then he heard a knock at the door and his father came in with his hands behind is back. James looked at his father and right as he was about to not so politely turns him away, his father spoke.

"After some persuasion your mother has agreed on letting you go on your Pokémon journey if you choose to as long as you bring this." He dropped a Poké Ball on him. "Here. You'll need this. It's a Riolu." He said, gesturing to the ball on James's stomach. James thought back to the thing Lucario had been harboring, and how Lucario was against its own trainer in the 3 on 1 that was going on down stairs. He could believe that Lucario wanted her first child to be a battler. She was great at it, between housework and being scolded. "Please take care of it, or were both doomed." His father finished with a shiver. He exited, and James just held his new and first Pokémon in his hand, smiling.

He fell asleep long after, letting the excitement fill his dreams. He met so many Pokémon, trumped so many trainers, kicked many Bidoof around every corner, and even assembles his long desired team. He could almost feel the crowd yelling for him, as his Lucario stood at his side. He felt alive in the stadium of the Indigo Plateau…

* * *

><p>1724<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Pretty neat little story if I asked myself. If anyone has any suggestions that would be pretty nice of yah. Now here comes the character corner in which we get to learn more about the OCs.<p>

Name: James Mancini

Age: 15-years-old

Gender: Female – Fem + M = James

Appearance: 5' 10". Blue eyes with a dash of green in them. A strong jaw bone. Dark brown thick hair. Sturdy body, but not overly powerful. If not mentioned, the clothing shall be a simplely a pair of leather shoes, a pair of blue plants, a simple green T-shirt, and a cool hat.

Top 5 favorite things: #1 Pokémon, #2 Bacon (the food item), #3 Green (the color), #4 Fires, #5 Slingshots.

Interesting Fact: Though there is no one his age on the island, so he doesn't have any friends.

Random Fact of the Chapter: 'In high school, playing basketball offered Obama some companionship; though he often felt he didn't completely belong with his peers. To try to fit in, he also tried drinking, smoking pot, and experimenting with cocaine.' This is my guess of what most government officials' histories are like…

Written by Link5604. Co-written by non ya bizness


	2. Chapter 2: Good Bye Family

THE PROGETY TRAINER

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon in anyway, except for copies of their games. If I did though this story would be a manga.

Claimer: I own my OCs, the plot, the satisfaction of finishing this story, and this 20 bucks I found on the ground, score!

Chapter 2: Good-Bye

The sun was rising above the horizon, citizens were getting ready for the day, merchants were setting up their stands and tourists were still asleep for at least two more hours. James has concluded this as he watched the island from his window, _it is the same thing everyday for the past few years, and today may be the last time I see this happen._ James thought. After a moment of silence he headed for the door to find his partner.

James found Anubis** (1),** his Riolu, sleeping with his mother underneath her arm. Ever since James let Anubis out his Poké Ball his mother wouldn't let James recall him. He could train Anubis during the day and have some fun. Though the rest of the day she never let him go farther than 2 feet from her. Deciding not to bug them James went into the kitchen to get some grub. After searching the fridge he grabbed an apple for the road as he started leaving for the Pokémon Lab.

After a short walk James entered the Pokémon Lab. Not much has changed from his last visit except that there was no Machokes anywhere. James entered the room where found Professor Oak typing at the same speed when he first met him.

"Oi, don't you think you need a new hobby?" James greeted Oak with a half smile.

Oak just kept typing, this time not surprised by James's voice, "You're early. Just give me a sec and I will be with you. Just go outside and head down the hall to your left and enter the room." James responded with a simple nod of the head and exited the room. Going the direction he was told to go he entered a room that looked pretty simple. A bed in the corner with a table and chair in the other corner that had many papers and a suitcase littering it. James got bored and started to look around, after finding out that he didn't understand one thing on the papers, the suitcase caught his attention. Once open he found three enlarged Poké Balls inside.

"So you already found the Pokémon I got for you." James turned around to see Professor Oak.

James pretended to look shock, "Now why would you ever do something like that to me on this random Saturday morning? Three rare Pokémon just for me?" James said with a sarcastic tone and a roll of the eyes.

"*cough* I never said anything like that, I am letting you have one of these three Pokémon of your choice. The Pokémon are Piplup, Charmander, Chickorita. Just to make things interesting you will pick one randomly because I know a good number of people who would pay a lot just for a chance to get one of these." James sat down looking at his options knowing he would only have a one-in-three chance of getting the good one...and he hoped not to get the worse Pokémon in history. From information he has gathered over the pass few days he knew which was which.

"I like Charmanders," he said as he picked up the one in the middle, "This one is Charmander, right?" _Please don't let my research go to waste._ James thought as he tossed the Poké Ball in the air. The Poké Ball opened up and a white light came out of it as it slowly formed into a Pokémon. James held his breath as it was starting to take a shape...any second now...in just a moment... (I'm going to take a coffee break)

...One coffee break later...

Okay we are back and the Pokémon has finally revealed itself. James started to do a little victory dance and Professor Oak did not seem to like this one bit, he didn't know how to get rid of those two things people call Pokémon.

"Alright, I have gotten myself a Charmander!" James said as he ran over and picked up his new Pokémon and lifted him in the air. Charmander didn't like this at all so he decided to burn James face. With a fresh coat of ashes on him James was hit by inspiration, "I think his name will be Reezahdohn." After his moment of brilliants James passed out. Oak let out a sigh as he started to register James as a Pokémon Trainer while he took his 'nap'. Soon after Oak was done James was already up and ready for another round from Reezahdohn.

"Well kid congrats, you are now a legal Pokémon Trainer, here is your license." Oak said as he handed him a piece of plastic. "Only thing left to say is that I sadly will be the one who has to take care of all the Pokémon you don't use, in other words please don't catch every single wild Pokémon you see or else I will take away everything that you own." He said as he gave James's his best glare, it had no effect on him though.

"Yeah, yeah. Well thanks old man, probably never see you again for quite a bit of chapters, bye!" James said as he left the room to begin his journey, leaving behind.

"'Chapters'... what is he talking about? Kids these days." He soon shrugged it off as he started doing what he does best, type on the computer all day.

As James and his 'Starter Pokémon' head back to his house James saw a flyer. On it was an image of a cruise ship with words underneath which said, 'Come one, come all! Welcome to the S.S. Kanto were we travel to every city, from city to city along the coast! Special discounts for trainers! For more information on prices and time please visit our website at '''. James than took the flyer down and continued his journey back home.

"Mother, Father, I have returned home!" James said as he entered his house.

"We are in the kitchen." His father shouted back. Inside the kitchen James found both his parents, their Pokémon and Anubis eating a meal fit for a king. James was getting pretty excited because there was quite a pile of bacon in front of an empty seat which he happily took and started to eat the bacon. Though before he could get one bite the plate disappeared before his eyes.

"Anything excited happen this morning?" James's mother asked while stabbing the bacon to release some anger, "You know we like to now where you run off at six o'clock in the morning and don't come back home for a few hours. I get stressed if everything isn't in order, so I will give you twenty seconds to explain everything or else you will be stuck in a hospital for at least six weeks." His mom said as she started to grow this dark aura around. After looking at his dad for help, he knew he was sweating bullets just like he was.

"Um, well I got a new rare Pokémon and I named him Reezahdohn." James said as he pulled out Reezahdohn's Poke Ball.

"Four weeks." His mom said with not as much dark aura surrounding her started to disappear.

"Let's us see," James said as he was digging in his pocket, "Ah here it is!" James pulled out his Pokémon Trainer ID card.

"Two weeks." The dark aura was almost gone.

"I didn't want to wake you up because I love you." James hoped the old same old excuse would help him one last time.

With a smile she said, "Zero weeks." Both of the males in the family sighed in relief. She returned the plate of bacon to James as he happily started to eat it all.

As soon as he was finish James started to speak up, "Oh by the way I am going to challenge the gym soon, k?"

The table went silent after he said that until, "Then pack up your things and go, the second you take a step out of this house you are not allowed back until you either retire as a Pokémon Trainer or you get eight badges." James's father said, everybody on the table stopped what they were doing before that and just stared at him. "...alright I will get packing, thank you for the breakfast, come Anubis and Reezahdohn." James said with no emotion in his voice. He walked up the stairs with both his Pokémon tailing him.

As soon as he closed the door to his room, his mother just stared at her husband with shock and disapproval. All she could say was "Why?"

Her husband just chuckled at her, "Quite simple actually, those were actually the exact same words my father said to me back in Hoenn when I became a trainer, and look what happened to me. I caught a Legendary Pokémon, I beat the Elite Four and their Champion, I beat the Battle Frontier, I traveled around the world, though the best thing that happen was I found you." He said as he embraced her. She started to cry, "B-b-but Ruby our son isn't you he-" He decided to interrupt her. "Your right, he isn't like me Maylene; he is going to surpass me in everything I have done in the past. Scratch that everything except finding a better wife than you." He said as he kissed her.

* * *

><p>1724<p>

* * *

><p>James just finished packing up everything. He had three extra set of clothing, a week supply of food and water for him and his Pokémon, a small tent and sleeping bag, $826 dollars ($526 is from his savings, $300 from Oak), all his Poke Balls and his Poke Talk, an Old Rod, 100 feet long rope, and lastly his trusty slingshot. He turned around to see both his Pokémon talking to each other.<p>

"Ri, ri ri ri? (So what do you think of James?)" Anubis asked Reezahdohn.

"Chaaaar, char char char charmander. (Welllll, he isn't bad for a human but he will have to shape up if he expects me to like him.)" Reezahdohn said.

"Ri ri ri? (What did he do to you?)" Anubis asked.

"Char ch- (When we first met he-"

"Sorry to interrupt your, err, conversation but I think it is time we say our goodbyes, don't you think so Anubis?" James said as he picked up his backpack and opened the door. As he was leaving he stopped mid step to take a look at his room for what could be the last time for years to come. Both his Pokémon nodded to each other as they followed their trainer as he finally left his room to see both his and Anubis's parents waiting for them by the door.

Both mothers for holding back tears as their only child was finally leaving the coop. Though both fathers were the opposite of their spouses, full of pride. They were happy that their son was finally growing into a man. Both James and Anubis embraced their mothers and fathers, just not as much.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Maylene asked.

"Yes, I will miss you both and I will make you proud, or my name isn't James Mancini." He said with his signature grin.

His father also grinned at him, "Go get him Rhydon." Ruby told his son. James gave him a thumbs up; he noticed that Anubis was ready to go so they took their first step outside of the house. As soon as he was out of the house he realized something very important. He turned around to back inside but his father blocked the entrance, "Where do you think you are going?" Ruby said with his arms crossed over his chest. James became embarrassed and mumbled, "I have to use the pot."

"No."

"'No.' Why not?"

"Remember what I said?"

"I thought you were joking."

"I never joke."

"That is Tauros crap. You joke about everything; you even joked at your own wedding and said 'I don't'."

"You could have found a toilet by now."

"Fine I'll go baka." James went around back and did his business in the middle of their backyard (Note: There is a fence surrounding the backyard so no one saw him). James hurry and left as Ruby came into the backyard and saw his good-bye present.

Ruby decided to check if his son decided to sneak around back, once he got in the backyard he saw his present. "What the-"

* * *

><p>1724<p>

* * *

><p>Author's Note: If you have any questions I will be more than happy to answer them. Next chapter shall be the first gym battle. Also a review (either bad or good) for the first person how can guess who Ruby and Maylene are. Now whenever there is something like '<strong>(1)<strong>' that means at the bottom of this there shall be explanation, like so.

**(1)** The reason why I named him 'Anubis' is because it is the god of death in Ancient Egypt. If you studied Lucario any it will so its origin is from 'Anubis' himself.

(No Character Corner unless a main character or the Pokémon is in its final form shows up.)

If you don't review Reezahdohn will become a Bidoof.

Random Fact of the Chapter: Aluminum used to be more valuable than gold.


	3. Chapter 3: I Am Not Sure

THE PROGETY TRAINER

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon in anyway, except for copies of their games. If I did though the new Pokémon wouldn't be what it is today.

Claimer: I own my OCs, the plot, the satisfaction of finishing this story, and let us not forget about my brand new kantana.

* * *

><p>James took a deep breath to calm him as he stood outside of the gym's doors. He has heard many rumors about this place. All of them spoke fear into James. Many talented trainers, even the ones specializing in water or ground.<p>

"Now or never." James knew it was true. It had taken him many attempts to work up the courage he had now. He pushed his way through the doors. What he saw put James into a daze. Everything was made of marble, and there were several pillars along the sides of a huge room. The outside had not portrayed the real size of the gym. The ceiling was high enough for the green dragon that James's dad had told him about. It looked he was inside a mansion not a gym. The only thing that wasn't made of marble was the steel stands that were behind the marble pillars on both sides. "Amazing..." James mumbled to himself.

"Why, thank you." Said a voice. He quickly turned to his left and saw an old man standing there. He was wearing a white lab coat, but with bright red pants and a fiery suit underneath it. Although the thing that caught his attention was his shiny head. James was dazzled at the ability for the cranium to reflect light.

"I presume you are Blaine." James said, trying to not go blind.

"It all depends on what your here for." The man said. James took that as a yes. He knew this type of guy, and this was a stubborn one.

"The name is James and I came here to challenge this gym." He said as he offered his somewhat shaky hand.

Blainegrabbed his hand and said, "Very nice. I was getting bored of training my grand niece's Ponyta. The darn thing is more stubborn than I am." _I knew it, he is stubborn. _James thought to himself. "I could use a relaxing battle." He said as he rubbed his neck which was sore. "Tell me, how many badges do you have?"

"How many fingers am I holding up?" James said like he was bored, which he was, with both his hands in his pockets.

"New trainer, are you? Lucky for you, we had some new hatchlings yesterday." James swore he saw an evil smirk in those eyes as he said that sentence.

James swallowed. He had herd rumors even about the newborns. One kid had posted on YouTube a video of a day old Growlith taking down an Onix. James's courage waned.

James waved atBlainesaying, "Bye Ossan!" He said, backpedaling to the door. He exited, and let out an exaggerated sigh. "What a crazy old man." he said to himself. He headed off towards thePokémonCenter. It was the one place beside's his own home he knew he would be able to sit down at, at least in comfort. As soon as he entered, he looked at the empty room. Either the place was jammed pack full of Pokémon Trainers, or the Pokémon Center Trainer population was next to none.

Right now it was the latter. He and the lone Nurse Joy were the only two in the building and this tall guy in the corner. James walked up to the counter and said, "Hi, I like to get my Pokémon back please." James said with his smirk. One of the five reasons why he didn't battle with Blainewas he had forgotten he had left his Pokémon with Joy**. **The Nurse Joy smiled, then went through the "Employees only" door to retrieve his Pokémon, after a short period of time she came back with a tray that had two Poké Balls on it. He then took the two Poké Balls on the tray and left with a thanks. He exited thePokémonCenter, and then let both of his Pokémon out of their Poké Balls.

"Charmander, char! (Yeah, I am finally out of that prison cell!)" Reezahdohn exclaimed.

"Ri, ri. (It's not that bad in there.) Anubis said to him.

"Char, char, char, char! (Well, I lost my internet connection while watching the first episode of Pokémon Black and White!)" Reezahdohn said, stomping angrily.

"Riolu. (Pikachu gets his butt kicked by a grass type about your strength.)" Anubis said, disappointed in the current Pokémon Anime.

"Char...CHAR! (Oh...hey the human is leaving us!)" Reezahdohn said, and he ran after James. Anubis followed more slowly. He knew James wasn't going to leave them. James left thePokémonCenterand went to the center of the island. There he found many gift shops, restaurants, and anything else you can think of. Some were simple family businesses, while others were national/international business, like Poké 'R' Us, McTauros, or Pika Mart. These weren't what James was looking for in the midst of all these was a simple shop blending in with the wall, almost unnoticeable next to the neon signs of the Arcade. A small window with an 'open' sign hung on the other side of the window, and with simple black letters on the door it says 'Pawn Shop' at the top.

James walked in to the surprisingly well conditioned shop, full with things from 'Potions' to 'Full Restores', rubber bands to guns, sand to gems. You name it. You could find it here. He took a deep breath, remembering how he found this place. James discovered this shop at a young age when he was trying to survive long enough to tell the tale...

**Flashback**

A young boy at the age of eight was running through the crowd as fast as his legs could carry is small body. He was having a panic attack because he just spilled grape juice over his mother's new expensive rug. She didn't care that she might get in trouble with the law for child abuse; he had just ruined her furniture. As he was sprinting, James noticed a door closing, and he hoped that it lead to a safe place. He ran inside hoping to avoid the dark side of his mother. After he felt the air calm down he loosened up. Soon curiosity took over him. After all his was just a kid. The young boy went exploring his new surroundings and eventually found the owner of the store, Sakaki. His was a man who looked like he was in his mid thirties with black eyes and brown hair. This man had an atmosphere that said "the boss".

"This ain't a place for a kid." Sakaki said. His voice had a commanding tone, like the guys on the T.V. that would always command the others. James got down on his hands and knees, and started doing the wimpiest pushups someone could do. After a pause Sakaki spoke again, "What are you doing? I said to scram kid." This time he had a hint of annoyance in his voice. _So this guy wasn't like the T.V. people. _Young James thought to himself.

"Why?" James said, standing up and doing a decent attempt at acting innocent. "Listen, kid, I am not what you call friendly. If you knew anything about me, then you would get out right now!" Sakaki said, sending chills down the 'Barely a big kid' kid spine. "But, this is a store, right?" asked the youth boldly "Don't you want people to come in?"

"Only certion people, and that's not you!" Sakaki's voice mellowed a bit. "Tell me, what makes you so special?"

"Well my left foot is bigger than my right one." James sad as he lifted up both his feet at the same time causing him to fall down. "Oww..." Sakaki shook his head. "Kid, that ain't what I meant. You gotta have skills, and able to keep a secret."

"But I am good at keeping secrets. I know loads of them." James said defiantly.

"Oh yah? Like what?" Sakaki said.

"I can't tell you. Their secrets..."

"Come on kid, tell me." Sakaki reached for something on the near by counter.

"Nope, not gonna tell because-" James was quickly cut off.

"Alright, now I'm telling you that you need to tell me." Sakaki pulled a pistol off of his desk, and pointed it at the young kid. "Or you'll have to answer to this." He cocked it, and the unmistakable sound filled the building. James knew what the gun was. He had seen what they did to the people on the show's his mother watched.

"Please don't kill me!" The kid wailed, falling to the floor and covering his head.

"Those secrets." Sakaki said, yelling furiously.

"I... no. I can't tell you because their secrets!" He said, trembling in fear.

"Alright, but remember that this was your own doing, not mine." Sakaki said. After an audible gun shot everything went silent for a moment. Something hit James in the back of the neck, a liquid flowed out of his mouth right after he got shot at point blank range, and the liquid tasted like...nothing?

"Water?" The kid said. He felt the back of his neck, and it was wet with the liquid.

"You passed the test." Sakaki said, dropping the gun to the floor. "You just the kind of customers that I take." He said. James looked up from his fetal position to see that Sakaki was smiling. "Whenever you feel like you need to drop a couple bucks for quality stuff, feel free to come back. This is a gift from me." Sakaki put his foot onto the gun, and then slid it over to James, who just looked down at it. "One of the finest fake guns money can buy. Just don't tell anyone where you got it. It's a secret."

James grabbed it, got up, and turned to leave.

"Wait kid, tell me, what is your name?"

"James sir."

**End of Flashback**

"

"Sakaki, you there?" James shouted out.

"In the back!" Came a voice from, well... the back. He probably was messing with new merchandise, or that lame thing he had gotten. James hopped the counter, and then approached the far door. As par usual, it was locked, and there was no key. Besides, even if you did craft a key, it would quickly be out dated. The lock was set to a new setting every day. It was a matter of security to Sakaki. James pulled out his membership "Gift" a case used to store glasses. He popped it open. Inside were many tools of importance. A time stamp, a decoder, power route, and, most importantly, Lock picks. It was a requirement that all members of the pawn shop had to know how to use all of them. James worked with the tumblers and threw open the door.

Sakaki was bent over his desk, tentatively working on an unusual device. He had several tools scattered across his desk.

"Still tinkering with that thing, ossan?" James said. He casually glanced over the shelves. This is where the real shop was kept.

"I've been trying to figure out how this works for over a decade now, and you think I am just going to stop? And how many times have I told you to stop calling that?" He said. He put down his tools in frustration, and then turned around to face James.

"All I am saying is that maybe you should move on... and 3,473 times." James paused, than added, "So what goodies do we have this week?" Sakaki put on his business man face, smiling slightly at the question, "You doubt my merchandise? You never learn. Yes, I got some new stock. Let's check what we have for item number one." He pulled out a big bag, and held it wide for James to see. "Our first item is these big gems. These were mined from Hoenn where they were first discovered. I can't vouch for their real worth, but from me to you, their $400 apiece." Inside were some rather impressive looking gems. There was about seven of them, and they were bigger than James's hand. No two gems were the same color, either. "But here's a special deal. Buy them all, and I'll throw in some more ammo for you gun." James picked one of the emeralds and examined it. It felt... heavy. And he didn't like the feel of it. "Sorry, but I have no use for girl's trinkets." He compromised.

Sakaki grumbled something and grabbed a box thing. "This right here is something before your time, this something I like to call a Nintendo Entertainment System or NES for short. And the NE-"

"Listen. I find this amazing, and would really like to buy it and everything but, I'm now a trainer." He gestured to Anubis and Reezahdohn back in the main shop, "So can you show me something that would be more fitting for traveling?" Sakaki went back to finding items, "Please stop trying to scam me and get something worthwhile. I have been around you for years, so I know when I see a scam."

"Fine. I guess being a member does have that advantage..." Sakaki mumbled to himself. He continued browsing his shelves to find a good item. "Ah-Ha! Here we go. What we have here is something so rare I have only...err...found 6 of them in my lifetime. And don't you mind the gems. They were found together." He grabbed an ordinary box with a simple lock on it. So simple that all was needed was to press the button inside it with a thin stick. Inside were six orbs that gave off a strange multi-color light. The oddest thing about them was no matter what direction you looked at them there was this strange cross on them. "I am not sure what these are but they sure are interesting. Nothing like them in the world. Now the cost is cheap for such beautiful and, might I add, distracting orbs. I'll let your imagination run on that. For the first one I sell for, say, $600, and keep adding 15% as the amount I have decrease…"

James than cut him off, "Sakaki, what did I tell you about..." _You must buy as much as you can_. James head whipped around, his body following. No one was there._ I wonder what that was._ James thought to himself.

As soon as he thought that the voice came back saying, _That would be me._ Like before, he tried to locate the voice, but it was never were it seamed, "Who's there?"

"Charmander..." (Great, we got a genius...). Reezahdohn said to Anubis, although Anubis wasn't paying attention, he was paying attention to the new aura flowing to James.

_Calm down I only come to speak to you to help guide you in your life._

_AnD tO TorMaNT yoU FoReVEr! _James legs went weak.

_BROTHER! Sorry About that my brother is a little, err crazy._

_oR Am i? _

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" James fell to his knees, and tried to suppress the voice with his hands. Sakaki, Reezahdohn, and Anubis where all staring at him. Even for James, this was out there. "Don't tell me. I'm going to look down and not be wearing pants. Then I will grow a beard and ride on a Sharpedo in the middle of the mall, where..."_SNAP OUT OF IT! _The voice yelled at him. James smacked his hands over his ears_._

_ArE YoU ShUrE We ShOuLd HeLp ThIs... ThInG? _

_At least I don't go insulting people to their brain. _James thought_._

_WaTcH YoUrSeLf. _It warned.

_Regardless... _The other voice continued_. It is my absolute good judgment that you buy all you can afford of those. Their even more valuable than he is selling them for. Far more valuable._

_And..._

_It doesn't matter why. Not yet. Just buy them._

_AnD GeT Me SoMe CaNdy, NeW cOmEr!_

James let the awkward silence hang.

He blinked several times, and his eyes hurt. He had been starring off at the orbs.

"You okay? Dead customers don't bring in much profit." Sakaki said.

"Yes." He said slowly.

"You see. Like I said. Distracting. You want them or not?"

"Let's see how much I got..." He said. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, and then grabbed his wallet from his back pocket. After finding his wallet he grabbed a bunch of 100's and 50's. "Looks like I can only get one of them, something tells me I'll need it."

Sakaki grabbed James by the shoulder and pulled him closer, "Now that's what I'm talking about, been a while since I sold something to ya." Once the dough was handed over Sakaki handed James his orb which went straight into his pocket.

'You mind keeping the rest in reserve for me? I'm interested in getting more later on. Anubis, Reezahdohn, Get out of the fake pearls. Its time to head out. Onwards to Blaze's gym!"

* * *

><p>1724<p>

* * *

><p>AN: After who knows how many months I finally posted a new chapter. The main problem was this story was half editted by _ and he lost his internet connection till just last week. And to the small number of people who read this, I just want to say thanks for helping me think my story doesn't totally suck. Another thing, the next chapter is half way done, and if I actually get reviewers, I won't delay the next chapter for months.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Cliffhanger!

The Prodigy Trainer

Disclaimer: Isn't obvious, you have to read it, I have to type it, Bomb Ring doesn't own everything he doesn't own like Pokémon and pretty much anything else related to Nintendo or anime.

Claimer: I own all the OC's, the plot, and my Mahogany Desk...Maaahogany.

* * *

><p>1724<p>

* * *

><p>James was once again nervous as he walked into Blaine's gym, as he walked in he saw that Blaine was waiting on the opposite side of the gym. In the stands were some locals and some tourists probably about 80 or 90 people, a decent size. The reason why there was so many was simple.<p>

A) They thought it would be a good show.

B) They wanted to see a kid probably get his butt kicked by Blaine.

C) They needed to gamble on something.

D) All of the above. (Mainly this one).

James looked in the audience and saw a few familiar faces. He saw both his parents, an old couple that lived in town, and a few local families. Though the thing that surprised him was that Sakaki was there too. When he looked over at the betting table he was not happy. It seems that almost everyone in the audience was going against him except for about five or six people, he found it crazy that one of the people thinking he was going to win put a pretty penny of $100.

Once James stopped looking around a genetic guy standing there with two flags in his hands, a.k.a. the ref. The ref cleared his throat to get everyone's attention; once the crowd simmered down he spoke up. "Today the challenger James Mancini will battle the local gym leader Blaine. This will be a single two-on-two match and no substitution is aloud for either side. As usual, death may occur, do both parties agree?" Both nodded. "Then let the match begin!"

"You may have the first move." Blaine said in a calm voice.

"Quick Attack!" James gave out his first official command. As Anubis was nearing him James changed tactics, "Now you use Blaze Kick!" Catching both Blaine and Growlithe off-guard Anubis made direct contact with Growlithe's face. It seemed like Anubis was actual had a chance and the majority of the crowd wasn't happy and thought that they may have been ripped off.

"That's new," Blaine said to himself. "Growlithe attack him!" Blaine commanded as his Pokémon was in midair. Growlithe's speed caught Anubis fast so he had no time to react properly when a Tackle hit him in the stomach. Because how the body works Anubis spat out little blood in Growlithe's eyes. Though not enough to stop him from a combo hit.

"Now bite his tail and through him into a pillar." Growlithe listened to his trainer grabbed Anubis by the tail, and did a 180*. As soon as he released Anubis he went helplessly towards one of the pillars. Tourists and locals alike were cheering as Anubis slid down to the ground.

Blaine commanded his Growlithe soon as Anubis stood up, "Now use Double-Edge!" The crowd cheered as the pup like Pokémon started running at Anubis as fast as his legs could carry him. James recovered from the surprising strength of Blaine's Pokémon so he decided to start shouting orders of his own.

"Anubis use Endure!" Anubis followed his trainer's request flawlessly; even though Anubis could dodge the blow he was obedient. As soon as Growlithe made contact with Anubis, which barely endured the experience (Pun attended), James quickly shouted, "Counter now!" Anubis who was sticking on with the next to no health, and blood dripping down from the corner of his mouth had his left arm did the unimaginable. He gave that Fire-type a punch so hard that made the powerful Mega Punch look inferior. With the damaged it already received from the recoil of Double-Edge it went down. Hope was washed upon James, as he was sure he now had the upper hand as he saw Growlithe motionless.

"Fire Blast now!" Blaine screamed suddenly, which seemed to revive Growlithe. With some extra effort he got up and shot a firery stick figure at Anubis.

James, who is still a rookie, was considering what to do. As soon as he tried to yell something, Anubis just started walking towards Growlithe. His head and arms hung almost lifelessly as he walked. The Fire Blast harmlessly missed him between its 'legs' by mere millimeters. _What just happened? I swear that Anubis was toast. _Realizing that Fire Blast was fruitless Blain went for 'Plan B'. "If that won't work use Flamethrower!" Growlithe now fired a narrow beam of fire straight at the ever so slowly Pokémon approaching him. Anubis went and bends backwards, dodging the attack, though he was still walking the same pace towards Growlithe.

The crowd started getting impatient. "Come on, what is this?"

"My grandma can walk faster than that Riolu!"

"Peanuts! Get your peanuts!"

"Win already Blaine, stop toying around!"

A tinkle of sweat was starting to form on Blaine's head. "Sorry James, but I need to end this quickly, for the sake of the crowd. Now use Heat Wave!" As soon as the words left his mouth Growlithe didn't hesitate annoyed at the taunting he was receiving. With a quick spike of energy he released fire from every one of his pours, thus creating the move known as Heat Wave. Thanks to is superior genes the attack had a very large range for its attack.

"ANUBIS! DON'T DIE ON ME!" James shouted as he saw his Pokémon engulfed by the flames of the immense attack and light it was producing. He tried to use his Poke Ball to call him back but the flames stopped his deeds.

As the flames were dying out Blaine was excited to see the results of the Pokémon that insulted his pride. Though his smirk slowly started changing to a look of horror. "WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THAT THING?" Blaine was starting to panic, Anubis just stood there. You could see that majority of the battlefield was affected by the latest attack, the ground was slightly damaged, yet a small circle around Anubis was untouched.

"Anubis?" James was really starting to worry, is Pokémon was still in a trance like state and was doing as he pleased. James decided to see if he will still listen to him so he said, "...Blaze Kick?" Anubis raised his head and for the first time James and Blaine saw his eyes, no pupils, no red around his eyes, and just pure white. He soon quickly ran over and kicked Growlithe in the face as he did when he began the fight, but this time James thought he heard a crack as he was sent skyward. This time the attack seemed much more devious then the last one. _What's going on? I'll have to research more about this more with fewer witnesses._

The ref decided to speak up and say while pointing one of his flags up, "Growlithe is unable to battle." _Thanks for the helpful info._ James thought to himself sarcastically.

After Blaine returned his Pokémon he went to check on his opponent's condition. He was shock. At this state most Pokémon were ready to fall over knocked out after using Endure and actually needing it, Endure has actually saved some Pokémon's life in his gym. This was different; Anubis actually was in his prime it seemed like. The damaged he received seemed to only increase his strength, and his eyes had much difference. On the other hand he appeared to fall over if someone breathed on him. Blaine didn't like this; he was at a disadvantage, though the crowed seemed to love/hate this stuff. Finally someone new has a chance to beat the Legendary Fire Master, but they would lose money if that were the case.

_Not by a long shot._ Blaine thought to himself as he grabbed his backup Pokémon.

James wasn't paying attention and was actually tried to make the crowed chant for him... which he failed miserably. James let out a sigh a depression and remembered why he was here, because he was told that Blaine should give you his volcano badge if you beat him.

"Anubis, no fancy moves this time hit whatever comes out and make sure it hurts him." Anubis was still in his trance like appearance getting ready for the battle.

"Go, Charmeleon!" The Pokémon that came out reminded James of his Reezahdohn, yet he seemed to be an up-graded version of him. Nearly double the height and atleast five times stronger. Just as it was about to do a battle cry Anubis did a kick right where it counted. Charmeleon crossed his arms and pondered what happened while nodding his head. He was taking a nap in the Poké Ball, he is given a ten second warning for battle, comes out trying to impress people than finds a foot between his legs. Satisfied with the conclusion he came up with he acted the way all males would act, by screaming at the top of his longs and getting in the fetal position, many men gave him sympathy by crossing their legs and wincing.

_Anubis, that was low...yet effective...super effective. _James thought to himself as he himself was showing his respects to Charmeleon. Though what happened next was a shocker to all, Charmeleon's flaming tail touched Anubis and he instantly was knocked out. "...That was anticlimactic Anubis return." He said as he called back his first Pokémon. As he was grabbing his second and last Pokémon the Charmeleon was regaining his strength from the 'powerful' attack.

"All up to you, Reezahdohn use Growl attack." Reezahdohn did as he was told and he lowered Charmeleon's attack power.

"Charmeleon, use attack Alpha 6, no mercy allowed." Reezahdohn was in for the beating of his life, even if he did now a new move. First was an uppercut into the air. While in midair Charmeleon followed him and kicked him into a close pillar and then landed on the ground. Then jumped towards his opponent while breathing fire becoming a fiery missile of pain. The rest was hard to describe.

CHARMANDER wasn't given a chance to recover the entire time. He was being assaulted too fast and too hard to do anything except brace for it. After that final Slash attack on his face he was given some breathing room. "Reezahdohn!" James shouted at his Pokémon. "I know you haven't had a real battle before, but this is it! This could be life or death, a true brawl! Get up, I have only one more command for you, if it doesn't work so be it, I'll surrender."

_That's it, now I will show them that Reezahdohn isn't some pushover_. James thought to himself, soon after yelling. "Now split the earth up!" James yelled. Reezahdohn slammed his foot on the ground, causing the whole place to shake.

Soon as he said that the crowd started wondering what was going on. Then Blaine started laughing, "Boy what are you thinking? Charmeleon jump! Avoid that Earthquake!" So the Charmeleon jumped immensely high, actually grabbed onto the ceiling, though only with one claw.

James was starting to laugh at the sight before him. "Who said anything about the move being Earthquake?" The ground was still shaking, yet no damage was visible. "It's Fissure you dumb old man!"

"That move can only be used by a few certain Pokémon. There is no chance that your Char-" His words were caught off by a sudden spike of energy in the trembling. With no other warning the ground splitting straight from Reezahdohn's foot towards the other side of the gym that made Blaine move from his spot, though his Pokémon wasn't as lucky. There was Charmeleon just hanging above the nearly bottomless pit of instant death.

"WHAT?" Blaine exclaimed as he saw his Pokémon's grip starting to loosen.

James just stared at Blaine's shocked expression with glee. _Yeah, fear my Pokémon,_ James thought to himself. He soon later said, "We'll consider this a KO so please call back your Pokémon or I will have to kill it, and trust me, I will do that." James said with no emotions what so ever. Blaine quickly did as he said as Reezahdohn stomped the ground once more and the Fissure attack quickly crunched back together, killing anything that was down there instantly.

The crowd was awkwardly silent as the only noise was Reezahdohn falling down. "Uh, does that mean I won? Ref, did I just win?" James said as looked at the jaw dropped ref. "BAKA! Call the match already." James said while tapping his foot impatiently.

"Huh? Right, by the purest and dumbest of luck, we still wonder how, the challenger has won the battle!" The crowd instead of cheering started booing and throwing stuff at James.

"You cheated!"

"Your Pokémon were using steroids!"

"Last chance on the peanuts!"

"I want a refund!"

"Oh crap...RUN!" James yelled as he ran towards Blaine and took the cash and badge right out of his hand and put his fire breathing Pokémon back in its Poke ball and booked it out the door to go to the only place where he would find safety, the pawnshop. "Sakaki, if anyone asks I am not here." After the lack of response James decided to get at least one last look around the back of the store. One pit lock later and he was in the back looking to see if he left anything in here or Sakaki stole something from him.

"Well lookie here." James reached into a box to see one of his favorite childhood toys, "I been wondering where my little water gun ran off too." James cocked it too see if it still worked and then shot the door, leaving a dent on the door and some smoke in the air. "Whoops, too much pressure."

As he was messing with the dial on the side he heard someone say, "James? Is that you back there? I got great news for you."

"Yeaah. Just hiding from the angry crowd and my mother." James said as Sakaki came in with a grin on his face. He handed James a ticket that had the date of tomorrow and a time of 10:00 a.m.

"Thanks for all the cash, since I betted on you I got over a two grand. With some of the money I bought you a $300 cruise ticket that will go to the main land as a go so you won't be using my house as a free rental, stay more than tonight and I will charge you." Sakaki told James.

"Yeah, yeah, HOLY CRAP!" James suddenly shouted. He handed Sakaki his two Poké Balls and ten bucks saying. "Sakaki, please put my Pokémon in the Pokémon Center. Then go grab them in the morning and I will leave this island to go on that cruise ship thing." Sakaki just nodded his head and left with the money and the Poke Balls. "Oh and one last thing, where did you get that Fissure TM? I heard about that TM but I thought they were all gone."

"Kid, I was the person who owned all of them at one time, though I wasn't the one who made them. That aside I still got eight so don't worry about it." Sakaki said as he waved it away like it was nothing.

Next thing he knew he was having some 'visitors' again. _ExcElLeNT mY SteVE. aT tHIs SPeEd wE wIll rUlE THE WORLD!_

_I missed you too crazy voice in my head, _James thought back.

_Brother, silence! Anyways congrats on the win._

_Thank you not so crazy voice in my head. By the way, do you know what was wrong with my Pokémon? Anubis? And what should I do with this ball anyways?_

_Yes, I do. Now let me explain everything I can. It goes along of something like this..._

TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

><p>1724<p>

* * *

><p>AN: If any one has a question about my fighting style, how what does what, or anything else you can think of please don't be shy and review...You know you want to...<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: I'm On A Boat

The Prodigy Trainer

Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo, Game Freak, TV Tokyo, and 4Kids. Please support the official release.

Claimer: I own the plot, the OCs, and a bunch of other junk.

* * *

><p>1724<p>

* * *

><p>0943 local time. James had to get on the boat that left in seventeen minutes, which was at the dock, which would take approximately ten minutes to get to. With his fancy tuxedo almost sparkling in the low light, he felt like he was important. Very important. Suddenly, he got a call on his Poké Talk, which was oddly strapped onto his wrist like a watch.<p>

"Good Morning, Mr. Mancini. Your main objective, should you choose to accept, is to aboard boat before 10:00. We have studied the patrols of the local residents, and we have created a map of their common routes, and a route to prevent unnecessary situations. Now, the problem is, the path we have mapped for you has one of the most dangerous people to get caught by, your mother. The path is mostly safe if you leave in exactly 1 minutes and 47 seconds and avoid those patrols. Also, you'll have to be extra wary when you reach the junkyard, which has been known as a place where your mother looks every half hour, though what time of the half hour isn't consecutive. She has done the first half of this hour but hasn't done the second half yet, leaving the chance wide open. Die. You will need a bit of luck Double O M, and you'll need to move quickly. Remember, this is a stealth mission, so your silencer is a must, to remove any unnecessary incursions that come upon you. We are now sending you an image of the map of the island and the course."

"Copy that. I will need a radar check to tell me of people near my area." James responded while studying his newly required item.

"Sorry Mr. Mancini, we do not have the time to acquire that. Anything else?" His 'watch' responded back.

"Yeah, Sakaki why is your voice so feminine?" James said. He turned around to face Sakaki, who was talking into a phone with a voice scrambler.

Sakaki sighed as he turned off the phone. "It helps prevent my position from being compromised. Why do you care?"

"My bad, I am sssooo sorry about ruining your little game." James said with sarcasm. "But as you said, I need to move quickly. By the way, where did you get this tux? I like it."

"I won a bet and got the wrong size. Now remember to follow this route as if your life depends on it, because there is a chance that it does too. The only time you are allowed to go your on way is if your current path is impassible. Your luggage is already waiting for you on the boat."

"Roger that. It has been nice knowing yah." James said as he shooked Sakaki's hand. "Don't worry; when I get toCeledonCityI'll spend my money on your Casino. You did put the special ID card in my luggage right?"

"You got it. Good luck out there and make sure you become the next champion." Sakaki said. He waived as James walked out the door. As soon as he left Sakaki started unlocking the door to the back and mumbled, "If you can get off the island."

Local Time: 0957

James ran like a madman to escape the gripping fury of a whole crowed of pursuers, because everyone he saw at the gym was now chasing him through the streets. His Poké Talk sounded off, and he knew exactly what had happened. He bleeped on the device, and let loose. "SAKAKI! Did you just sell me out?"

"They offered me a total of $600, about seven or eight bucks from each person."

"Oh, thanks, you're a real pal." James responded back.

"Hey, why do you think I gave you that tuxedo? I spent a little more than two hundred dollars to get you that, so think of it as a go away present from the island." Sakaki responded back to the teenager.

"... Fair enough... Oh, there's the boat!" James said. He quickly handed the man his ticket and ran up onto the deck. James looked behind him and saw that security was on his side for once. They were holding back the hoard of angry losers. For dramatic effect James pulled out a cigarette and lit it in his hand, "Just remember this as the day you almost caught James Mancini. It's something to be proud of." He then walked into the inside of the ship, throwing away the cancer in a stick in a wine glass once he was out of sight of his fellow citizens... Wine glass...!

* * *

><p>1724<p>

* * *

><p>We find our "hero" running down a hall filled with many doors saying to himself, "456, 457, 458, ah, here we are. 459." The exact room on the listing. James looked around to see if security figured out he was the one who ruined who knows how many barrels of people's precious liquid. He quickly showed the handle his card and walked inside his temporally home. He walked inside and was hit with what came next. Two guys arguing about who gets what bunk. Thinking that they were a gay couple, because they sounded just like his parents when they argued. He silently threw his luggage on the top bunk and quickly went to get dressed in the bathroom, hoping not to get the unwanted attention of gay people. When he came back out the two were still arguing. With a sigh James decided to keep what little sanity he had left, after all he hears voices in his head.<p>

"Okay, I'll put this simple for you two, you both get the bottom bunk and I get the top bunk. Unless one of you wants the couch, but either way it ain't no skin off my back."

The one with the well taken care of blonde hair and blue eyes and the well kept clothes was the first to realize that there was another being in the room. James got the 'as straight as a rainbow' feel from him, "What are **you** doing in our room?" he gritted.

_Well at least he doesn't talk gay _James quipped in his head, "Listen GQ, this is my room for the next few days. And you can bet your bottom dollar that I'm not going to share a bed with any dude."

The other one with brown hair and eyes with the more casual look and semi wild clothing broke the awkward statement. This one was labeled as the 'I'm Pretty Sure HeIsn't Gay but IDon't Judge People to Quickly', "I'm sorry for my 'friends' behavior. Before we argue let us get to know each other first. My name is Lyle Comaird and this is my partner Lance T. Chef." He leaned into James and whispered into his ear, "He won't tell me but I think the 'T' stands for 'The'."

Realizing that there was a chance that this one wasn't gay, James took the chance of trying to shake the 'normal one's' hand. "The names Mancini, James Mancini. I am definitely not gay, and I can prove it too. We can even have a contest if it helps you guys feel any better."

Pretty bo-Lance wasn't a person to turn down a challenge, "We accept your challenge, and who ever loses the worst has to become the winner's personal slave for as long as they desire."

"Hold on I-" James quickly cut Lyle off, "The challenge is simple, whoever can gather the most girls by 8 o'clock tonight wins, and whoever gets the most girls wins. Any method is aloud. We shall meet outside this room. I wish both of you luck and good day." He then quickly exited the room, with the perfect plan.

Lance glanced at Lyle with a grin, "He has no idea who he's messing with does he?"

"No he doesn't, shall we team up to overkill me friend?" Lyle said with a grin of his own.

"We shall."

* * *

><p>1724<p>

* * *

><p><em>I got plenty of time till the deadline; let's see if there is anything to do. <em>James thought. As if heaven heard his thoughts an overconfident rich kid let out a huge laugh at another kid's Machop and his trainer with his lackeys.

James, being the big hearted fellow he is, went over there to see if he could get anything off the rich looking one and his snobby friends who had an annoying laugh. "Alright what's going on here?"

The leader of the group snapped his fingers, and his goons stopped laughing immediately. With an amused look he said, "Lookie here, fresh meat." James only blinked. The snob grew annoyed and kept talking. "Well, if you must know this commoner lost a little bet of ours and his weak Pokémon couldn't do this simple task." He then pulled out a device and put it on his head. It held onto his ear and some sort of green lens covered his eye. He then started pushing some buttons, "Let's see...well no wonder he lost, that's only a level 9 male Machop. Although he does know Strength so there is a plus."

Now it was James' turn to look amused and eyed the unique device, "Oh, and what was this bet?"

The rich kid held up a piece of wood. "All he had to do was break this wooden board. All methods were aloud, and the winner gets any Pokémon the other one has. Just to let you know I have never lost and I now own over 60 different type of Pokémon. I bet that no one can beat me." He was inviting James indirectly, and although he was greedily rubbing his hands together in his mind.

James was on the 'same boat' as the rich kid when it came to how he was thinking. "So I can use anything, right? Why don't we increase our wagers?"

"I'm listening." He said as he put away his Pokémon reading tool.

"I'll offer two of my Pokémon for one of yours and your fancy little device. And you are not allowed to look at any of my Pokémon's moves unless they become yours."

_He is offering two of them, they're probably weak but two is better than one_ The rich kid thought with glee. "I accept your conditions. Remember, any method is aloud."

"If that's the rules come on out Reezahdohn!" James said.

When Reezahdohn came out he looked at James with a pleading look, "Charmander... (Please not another team death match...)"

"A Charmander huh, well at least he has a rare Pokémon. By the way he looked I thought I be lucky to get an Oddish." The rich kid said with a smirk.

Inside fuming, James looked back down at the confused Charmander and smiled. "Oh, he just thinks he can win this bet of ours. If he does he plans on taking you away! If he some how does win you will probably just be used to show off to people." Reezahdohn back shooked, wondering which fate was worst. Living with a trainer who will use him as a bargaining chip or a trophy. "All you have to do is 'kick' that board in half." James said putting air quotes around kick. Reezahdohn stopped crying and understood what he was supposed to do. "Hey, spoiled brat and snobby friends." Now they had the tick marks. "My Charmander is going to kick that in half! Put it on the floor."

The 'snobby friends' were going to teach James a lesson in fistacus, but the 'spoiled brat' snapped his fingers. He looked at them, pretending to be a noble and said, "Now, now my good friends. We can't do that; it would be very ungentlemen-like. Let us humor our guest, a deal is a deal." His friends laughed at the act and threw the board on the ground in front of Reezahdohn. Reezahdohn lifted his foot and, growing mischief in his eyes, slammed down on the board.

The rich kid gave a fake applause and grabbed James' hand and shook it strongly, "Amazing performance, I never seen anything like it. No really, you must be a new breed of stupid, stomping on it was one of the-"

"Save the speech for someone else, show me my options, that board is broken in half." James said as he tore his hand away from the rich one and picked up the board. Then he picked up an identical replica of the board, also known as the second half. The rich ones were gapping James was studying the boards. Reezahdohn decided he would be forgotten and went back inside his Poké Ball (Which he was). "So that's why no one could break this, it had a diamond rod in the middle. Too bad for you it is from Unova. If it was from Orre it might not have broken for their diamonds seem to hold better than any other one." James turned around to the person he made a bet with. "Now I believe you owe me a few things." James said smoothly as he wrapped an arm around him, like an old friend.

* * *

><p>1724<p>

* * *

><p>"Well this all of them." James was introduced to something around 80 Pokémon, more than the rich kid bragged about earlier, though twelve of them were Pikachus. With his new item he called a scouter, he checked out each one of them, one at a time, trying to go for a Pokémon level fifteen so, because it was around the level of his current party, which is eighteen and fourteen. Right now he is looking at was appears to be an Onix at the level of thirty-seven. The rich kid didn't like how he was about to lose his strongest Pokémon, as James raised his hand threateningly.<p>

"I'll take the Jigglypuff." James said as he picked up the level thirteen Balloon Pokémon from behind the Onix. It looked just like any other one of its kind, except its green-eyes. The rich kid was surprised at James' taste, but didn't complain. James quickly put Jigglypuff back in her ball, wondering if she would like the name Chou-Purin. "It's been great doing business with yah. I'm out of here."

As soon as James was out of the private suit both of them said symmutanistly, "He has no idea that I got the better half." James laughed his contentment and said. "I just got a shiny Pokémon right under his nose." He said with a devilish smile. He then looked at a random wall clock with a look of dread and was soon booking it down the hall chanting, "You got to be kidding me," over and over again. Incase you want to know it said 5:51 p.m. The dinner buffet started at 6:00 p.m.

* * *

><p>1724<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Chapter 5 is done and hopefully Arc 1 will be done next chapter. If any one was wondering, the scouter thing came from Pokémon XD, no that isn't an internet face it is just the two letters, for the Nintendo GameCube. What else do I have to say, hmm? Well other than the usually dude helping me I got PirateProphet44 too. If you like One Piece that is an author to look up, R&amp;R.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6:  And The Winner Is

The Prodigy Trainer

Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo, Game Freak, TV Tokyo, and 4Kids. Please support the official release.

Claimer: I own the plot, the OCs, and a bunch of other junk.

* * *

><p>1724<p>

* * *

><p>We are back to Lance and Lyle, yeah you heard me not James, who just had another failed attempt at winning the bet.<p>

"Lance, this is all your fault. Another girl has walked away from us because of you!" Lyle said displeased with their results.

"ME! You are the one who is chasing off the women. Your looks are nothing compared to mine." Lance said while flicking his hair.

"Looks have nothing to do why they run in **fear**. Maybe if you thought of them more as people than mini-skirts you might have found a girlfriend back on one of the Sevii Islands like I did."

"Jenny? You only dated three weeks before you guys decided to break-up."

"That's three more weeks than you ever dated a girl. And the reason why we broke up was because me and you were leaving the Knot Island the next day!"

"Excuses, excuses. You're just jealous of me."

"What, how, why, forget it. That's it; I can't work with you anymore. It's six o'clock and we haven't convinced one girl." Lyle said as he started walking away.

"Alright with me, you have been holding me back at getting a new lady friend ever since you dated Jenny anyways." Lance said as he started walking away. And thus the fan favorite couple broke up, many fangirls wept on this fateful day.

* * *

><p>"Don't you dare take that you old hag." James muttered to himself as an old lady that was in front of him was considering to take the last slice of meat lover pizza. After he went back to his room, gave his Pokémon a meal and changed into more casual dressing, James went to the buffet. Currently he is trying to control the old lady with the power of the forc- I mean aura as the old lady looked at him like he was crazy, as he put one hand to his head and the other stuck out slowly moving in circles pointed towards her. She slowly stepped away leaving the pizza alone as Chibi James was doing a victory dance. With the slice of pizza James' had everything he needed to eat. Going to maybe the only empty table in the large restaurant he was about to dig in until he was interrupted.<p>

"Excuse me. Sorry about the interruption, my name is Charmeur." _Something stupid is about to happen._ James thought with a sigh of annoyance he looked up at the source of the feminine voice. In front of him was what many guys would consider 'a great catch'. She had a body of a model and a good looking face. She had simple long black hair with her blue eyes. James' mind was currently having troubles operating, with lack of interaction with peers his age; this girl caused an internal meltdown. With a frozen face somehow a siren went off in James' head. Soon after two sets of footsteps could be heard running.

_bRotHEr! hE HAs gOne IntO shOcK! wHat ShaLl wE dO?_

_This may be his greatest challenge yet, looks like we will have to remodify his brain. _

_wHat WilL hApPEn?_

_There is a good part and a bad part. The good part is that he is able to with stand someone of her level with ease._

_aND tHe baD PaRt?_

_I don't know for how long but he will have no taste._

_...you're kidding right?_

_We need to use another part of his brain temporarily and that part is the only one with a 100% chance of recovery. Though the recovery time may be a day, week, month, maybe even a year until he can taste again. You have no idea how horrible it is to- wait a minute. Did you just talk normal there for a second?_

_YEHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_Of course not, what was I thinking? All right fetch the power tools; we got some construction to do. And this time don't forget my electric monkey wrench, I love that thing._

The next five minutes, all that happened was construction noise from James' head, Charmeur just watched him with amusement, until James' frozen face regained motion. "Yes, may I help you?" James asked with no signs of shock what so ever.

With a quick small pout of disappointment, Charmeur said, "Oh nothing much. I just need some company for a while; I was hoping a guy like you could give me such a thing."

James looked around, looking for a guy like him to point her to, but he couldn't find such a thing like that. "Sorry, I don't see a guy like me. So I guess you will have to do with me. The name's James, I'm from Cinnabar Island."

She instantly took the chair across from him and said, "Oh, the island which we just departed from this morning?"

"You got it, I left the island to travel all of Kanto and become the next champion. I already got my first badge, the Volcano Badge." James said as he pulled out the proof of his victory over Blaine.

"Badge? Doesn't Kanto have one man, just one, that wants to be a coordinator? There was a good amount back in Hoenn, even Johto was ok." Charmeur complained.

"What type a man would want to do something like this?" James said with anger starting to stirr within his very being.

"A man who knows what Pokémon career is the best kind, and that it is obviously a coordinator. Only fools go after badges and use Pokémon as tools. Not one of them gives their Pokémon a second thought, all they care about is winning, winning, and winning." Unaware of James' emotion.

"Oh? And who are you to label another being?" James said as his left eye was slowly twitching.

"I am someone who has travelled all of Hoenn, Johto, Sinnoh, and now Kanto. I have been in many contests in each region and have never had have the same Pokemon in each region, always a new team to replace the old one. Though I never won the Grand Festival, but I'm a fan favorite. I'm known as the Rose Princess. You're lucky to speak to me, my fan club treats me like royalty, they either kill you or force you to give them information about me, probably both. Oh, how could I forget about other lovely coordinators like myself, especially that guy called Espo. I never met a better man in my life, all men should strive to be like him, he's-"

She would have went on if James didn't hand his fist on the table with a glare and a snarl, "Well, excuuuuuuse me, princess! I tried to be the nice guy. I thought you were capable of being kind to others. But just because you are hot, famous, and other stuff you think you are superior to all others. You believe I don't give a crap about my Pokémon, well you are wrong. I let them out of their balls daily, I feed them meals daily. Man, I gave them names sure they might not be the best, but they each have their own name. Most people don't even care to name them, calling them by their species name. It's pretty much just calling someone 'Human' or 'Kantoin'(Someone who lives in Kanto I guess) as their name, good name isn't it?"

Charmeur was clearly surprised at James' little outrage. James' upper body was shaking from the angry he held. "You make it sound like coordinators are perfect beings. But I have a question for you, aren't coordinators the same thing you just said? Don't they just want to win your little contests? You force your Pokémon to do back-breaking work just to please the crowd, and what do you do? You stand there and take all the glory. I'm not saying that I don't do stuff like that, but I only do it if I know that my Pokémon want to battle. I've seen only one coordinator back home, and I swear that he was the cruelest man I have ever seen. He abused his Pokémon when he thought no one was looking, hit children for being in his way, he was famous on the island for his 'dine and dash' he did at almost every restaurant. Oh and how could I forget when he robbed Mrs. Jackens, a widowed lady in her seventies, and took everything of value. And that was only the first day he was on the island, the rest of the week only got worse for the island until he was caught and kicked off the island by the locals. If they didn't do that the ecomony of Cinnabar Island would be the of the worst in Kanto, sorry that's an understatement, of all of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and who knows whatever region is out there. The police didn't care about the crimes he did, after all he was famous on television. 'And such a guy like him couldn't do such terrible crimes', they said. 'He is the perfect role model for kids' they said. 'Look at his innocent eyes' they said. Now give me one good reason why I shouldn't leave right now, Miss **Coordinator**." He spoke with venom in his voice.

As James stood up Charmeur just stood there with a similar facial expression he had not to long ago. "Oh and one last thing, that guy I mentioned earlier, his name was Espo, just thought I let you know."

Leaving her alone and with his food in his hand he couldn't help but spit when he thought of Espo. Some things he just wished stayed buried in his mind, _Thanks for resurfacing that Charmeur. It be a while until I can forgive you for the cruel act you did on me. _James took a bite of his pizza, not even noticing the lack of taste as he entered his room.

* * *

><p>1724<p>

* * *

><p>"...so what do you say we go and- *slap*" <em>Another slap to the face. <em>Lance thought to himself as he had a red handprint on his face and an angry girl walking away. Soon healed he saw another girl and quickly ran over to her.

"Hellooo there, pretty lady. Can you come over to my room for a while tonight? You see I need some help with a problem I have- *slap*" Lance stumbled a bit after that one. After another angry girl left Lance he decided to try a different approach. Walking around randomly Lance found another girl, let's see how this happens like a video game would explain it.

LANCE found a wild lv. 8.5/10 HOT GIRL!

What will LANCE use?

MOVES-ITEM-POKEMON-RUN

**MOVES-**ITEM-POKEMON-RUN

What move will he use?

FLIRT TYPE A-FLIRT TYPE B-FLIRT TYPE C-FLIRT TYPE D

FLIRT TYPE A-FLIRT TYPE B-**FLIRT TYPE C**-FLIRT TYPE D

LANCE used FLIRT TYPE C!

"You. Me. My room. Tonight." Lance uses a risky move, let's see the results.

Wild HOT GIRL used Doubleslap! 5-Hits! It's super effective!

What will LANCE use?

MOVES-ITEM-POKEMON-RUN

MOVES-ITEM-POKEMON-**RUN**

Too late, wild HOT GIRL used Nutcracker! LANCE is unable to move.

LANCE whited out.

* * *

><p>1724<p>

* * *

><p>Now let's see how Lyle is doing. We see a girl happily skipping away from Lyle as he says, "Let's see, was that the tenth or eleventh girl? I think I got enough girls that said they will come by... nah who am I kidding. Excuse me miss!" Let's just skip to the end, we all how this will turn out.<p>

* * *

><p>1724<p>

* * *

><p>Local time 1950 (7:50 p.m. for those who don't know). After James cooled off, we find him and Lance in the room with nothing to show for their contest. James is balancing a Poke Ball on his finger. While Lance has covered himself with ice from the devastating attack known as the Nutcracker. And being bored, they decided to share stories with each other.<p>

"So you got this way because a woman didn't like how you were flirting with her to sum it down, correct?" James asked the handicapped.

"That's it, seems like we both lose this one, don't we?" Lance said.

_I'll never consider this man gay again, but he is definently a pervert. I got to think of a nickname for him. _James couldn't help but to laugh, "You got that right. Why are you two on this boat anyways?"

"Isn't obvious?" Lance grabbed two of his Poke Balls and let out a Natsu and a Drifloon. "We plan on entering the Pokémon League this fall."

"Same here, got any badges?" James asked as he looked for his own.

"Yeah, we both have two badges, the Frost Badge from Floe Island and the Simple Badge from Knot Island." Lance said as he showed him his badges while in the fetal position.

"I heard about those two badges, it's usually the two rookies go for if they live on the Sevii Islands, right? Aren't those two the easiest ones to get on the islands?" James said with a smirk.

With a weak glare Lance decided to counterattack, "How many badges do you got? You said you were also going to compete."

James had a smile slowly growing on his face, "Well I only got one." Lance gave out a quick 'HA!' "See, it's the Volcano Badge."

Lance facial expression changed dramatically, "Do you have any idea what you have done? You beat one of the Terrible Trio of Kanto!"

James just looked confused, "Expound." He simply stated.

Lance pinched his nose, "Of course, the Gary-sue who gets the badge doesn't understand what he gets. Let me run it down for you. There are seventeen gyms in the Kanto Region, eleven on the Main Land, five on the Sevii Islands, and lastly one on Cinnabar Island, not one gym has the same type of Pokémon. Every three years all of the gym leaders compete in a single knockout tournament, which was held four months ago at the beginning of the year. It's all one-on-one except for one match, 15th, 16th, and 17th from the pervious tournament shall have a battle royal amongst each other. This was the results of the most current one: Dragon- 1st/Ground- 2nd/Fire- 3rd/Ghost- 4th/Psychic- 5th/Electric- 6th/Bug- 7th/Steel- 8th/Fighting- 9th/Dark- 10th/Poison- 11th/Grass- 12th/Flying- 13th/Ice- 14th/Water- 15th/Normal- 16th/Rock- 17th. Now do you see why this is so serious? Even though all gyms change their Pokémon for the number of badges a trainer has, the gym leader still has the same amount of skill. Most people try to go for one of the Terrible Trio of Kanto after they have eight badges, once they qualify for the Pokémon League, but you go beat one for your first badge, how long were you training before you challenged him?"

_Oh, just a few days, though I won because my Riolu went into berserk mode and because my Charmander got a super-ultra rare TM used on him. _"I don't even want to think about the training, and the crap load of luck is unbelievable, but I beat him."

There was knock on the door and Lyly entered by door and said, "Sorry I'm late guys, can my friends come in?"

James responded with a groan, "Let's get this over with."

Lyle opened the door and many females came in one at a time, "Guys I like you to meet Ashley, Becca, Cloy, Danielle, Erica..." James and Lance just groaned as the list just kept growing, and Lance winced as a few of them slapped him from previous encounters.

* * *

><p>1724<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Will the line of girls ever end? How many times did Lance get slapped in the face? Who is the strongest amongst them? How should I know, I only write the story.<p>

And on a side note, now it is the thing I have been dreading the most, the Character Corner. Will do Lyle this chapter and Lance the next.

Name: Lyle Comaird

Age: 15-years-old

Gender: Female – Fem + M = Male

Appearance: 5' 8". Relatively good looking with his brown eyes and hair and the hair is flat with his bangs spiked up. Unless specified, his clothing shall consist of a simple white shirt with a blue unzipped jacket. A pair of blue jeans (is there truly any other color?) and brown shoes.

Interesting Fact about Lyly: He wants to revive the dead! I'm not joking, and he will succeed too.

Random Fact of the Chapter: 'According to BOP magazine, 86% of girls would cry if Justin Bieber shaved his head. 14% would cheer and throw a party.' Just goes to show that sometimes the smaller percentage is the better one...I got a feeling that I might feel the wrath of an annoyed fangirl just for saying that, have mercy on my soul.

R&R for all those who have something to say.


	7. Chapter 7: Midnight Special!

The Prodigy Trainer

Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo, Game Freak, TV Tokyo, and 4Kids. Please support the official release.

Claimer: I own the plot, the OCs, and a bunch of other junk. P.S. This isn't my best quality of work.

* * *

><p>1724<p>

* * *

><p>"Wow, it sure has been a long time since I've been here." James muttered to himself as he carried an extremly large backpack on his back as he was now in the city known as Fuchisa. "It's a busy city, but no where near the same kind as Cinnabar." He said as he look at the docks and saw all the fishing boats, and large ships caring imports and exports.<p>

"So this is the mainland, there is so much land every direction. Why didn't I come here sooner?" Lance said as he stood next to James.

"Because you complained how there would be a lack of bikinis." Lyle said as he stood on the other side of Lance. Lance nodded his head in understandment of Lyle's logic.

"Why am I with you two again?" James asked Lyle.

"Simple, you and Lance both lost the bet to me I decided to keep things simple, that the more the merrier."

"Oh yeah, I forget stuff that has no importance to me." James said as Lance face-palmed. "Anyways, I got some business to do in this city. So I'll meet you guys at the Pokemon Center later. Don't forget to sign me up for the gym battle, see ya Lyle, Ero-chef." James said as he went deeper into the city.

"Shut up you Gary-sue!" Lance yelled at the dissappearing trainer.

James ignored him as he walked deeper into the city. Soon after James left the party his was in the section of town where you could buy things. He stood in front of a clothing shop where many women have cried at the beautiful fabrics of clothing, while many men also have cried because of their soon-to-be empty wallets. James chuckled at the thought as he entered the building right next to it. The inside looked very familiar to Cinnabar's pawn shop, the only thing different was instead of Sakaki being behind the counter there was a scrany man that looked like his mouth was forced to smile forever, it kind of creeped James out a bit.

With a flash of greed on his face he said, "Hello there valuable costumer, my name is Tim, is there anything I can help you with? How about I interest you with this one of a kind Poke Ball?" He said as he showed James something he has seen all the time, a Poke Ball that looked like it was made out of pure gold. "I would charge $79.95, but I can tell your a smart cookie so I'll give you a discount and only ask for $59.95. What do you say friend?"

James just stood there and laughed after a few minutes he wiped away a few tear and responded with this, "That's a good joke you got there. I say that whoever you sell stuff to are gulliable idiots. Paint a Poke Ball gold and a little laqure and you get a little under $50 profit. Hold on one minute, I need to give Sasaki an update on Fuchisa's pawn shop, too bad he won't like my negative vote on this place." James said as he started messing with his Poke Talk which found his wrist as its new home.

Tom started panicking, "Yo-you-you're that ki-kid that Sa-Sasaki was talking a-about?" Yet somehow he kept his smiled face up.

James enjoyed watching the man squirm, "Maybe, I don't know his business outside of Cinnabar Island. Now do you know his number, I forgot and I really wanted to give him my opinion on this place."

Tim immediatly started trying to kiss-up to James, "Now now, we don't want something like that. How about I let you have any item you want for free, how does that sound?"

"Anything you said?" James said with a grin on his face.

"Of cource!" Tom said as he started sweating bullets.

After a couple a minutes we find our 'hero' outside the pawn shop heading for the edge of town talking to his Poke Talk, "...and then I took his personal hammer-space pouch."

The guy on the other line started to laugh, and when he was done he said, "Know I remembered why I like you kid, you always know how to keep me entertained."

"Yeah I do that, but you still haven't told me what is a hammer-space yet ossan."

"It was a theory back in the mid to late 1900's by woman who wanted to give a beating on men, usually those being perverts. Thus they pulled out a hammer and whacked the man seemingly out of thin air. Now the limit on how much it can hold, be created, or how it never changes weight or size is still a mystery. Many don't know how they work, but they do."

"Well that explains how everything could fit in it, well it's been nice talking to yah Sasaki I got to go." James said as he entered the Pokemon Center. This one had a moderate number of trainers in it unlike Cinabbar's which never had just a normal amount.

"Oi! Ero-chef!" James shouted, which resulted to a kick in the back of his head.

"I told you to stop calling me that Gary-sue!" Lance yelled at the body which head a large bump attached to the head. "Tch, your room number is 30, Lyle's is 28 and mine is infinity divided by zero." He said as he dropped a key on his head.

James got up slowly as Lance left and rubbed his head mumbling to himself about training.

* * *

><p>1724<p>

* * *

><p>Local Time 2346<p>

"Just a little more, come on you can do it!" We find our hero in by a fence cheering on his Charmander who was currently climbing to the side James, Anubis, and JIGGLYPUFF were on.

"Charmander, Charmander, Charmander... (I hate you all, I hate you all, I hate you all...)" CHARMANDER mumbled to himself because his species weren't famous for their long limbs. James climbed over it with minor difficulty as a human, Anubis simply jumped over it thanks to his type, CHARMANDER thought at leaste JIGGLYPUFF would also have difficulty like him but noooo. She just had to be able to float up and over like a baloon when she wants to. Once he got on the top of the fence he fell over and landed face first next to James' foot.

"Good job everbody, now let's review if we got everything done on the list." James pulled out a note pad and flipped through a few pages. "Here we are, todays training schedule. Walk on water, we'll work that later. Kick a Bidoof, they got lucky today. Beat up innocent wild Pokemon and call it training, check. Beat up other trainer's Pokemon and take their money, check. Watch CHARMANDER struggle to climb a fence, check. Well three out of five ain't bad, back into your balls my friends, even though I could have done this before you climbed the fence." James said as he called back his Pokemon, but not without a little ember flying by his face.

James cleared his voice and annouced loudly, "Ladies and Gentlemen! Today we have a midnight special! I welcome you all to the Safari Zone After Hours Special! Our hero James is going to go and accomplish something many of have tried before in the Safari Zone at night, now let's just hope we get no sudden guest stars like-"

"Hey kid! Your'e not suppose to be here!" A night watchman yelled at James on the other side of a pond.

James just smiled at the 'camera' and said, "Well speak of the devil, I introduce the night guard but please, hold your aplause. We'll be right back after this commercial message." He than ran in the opposite direction of the pond.

After a couple of minutes of running James hid behind a tree as the night watchman ran pass him without noticing him shouting something like 'Kids these days and their flying Pokemon'. A sigh of relief and he turned his attention back to the 'camera'. "That Diglett that slowed him down will recieve a paycheck in 3-5 business days. Don't worry, he was a trained stuntman. Now, back to the show!" He said as he stood up and started sneaking around the place.

James walked near sleeping Rhyhorns, avoiding Zubats that want his blood, ate a rice ball and much more until arrived at his destination. In a small opening there lied a Bidoof having a nice peaceful night. James walked up to it and patted its head and then started taking steps back. It slowly started waking up and studied its surroundings noticing James in the corner of its eye. It soon experianced flight with a good amount of pain from its guts.

"Take that! One Bidoof down, infinity amount to go!" James said while smiling and shedding a tear of joy as the Bidoof twinkled in the sky. "I've always wanted to do that." As he was about to leave he noticed a Pokemon he hasn't seen before, it was a small, whitish insect Pokémon. Its hind legs are white and the forelegs are brown. It has small, green wings on its back, a small pointed snout, and whisker-like antenna on its face. It also had a thin stripe that dips in a "V"-shaped pattern between its eyes. It has black eyes with green iris-like rings inside.

James pulled out his scouter and started trying to get data off of it.

" ツチニン。じめんの したで せいちょうする。ほとんど みえない めの かわりに しょっかくで ようすを さぐる。" Is what showed up on the radar, _Stupid machine and its malfunctions._ After a few whacks it translated to "Nincada. It grows underground, sensing its surroundings using antennae instead of its virtually blind eyes." It then started showing about a bunch of other information.

"Pretty much blind, huh? Let's see their stats. Hmmm, well its Defence is the only good thing. Only level nine though. Bug/Ground type, this thing is interesting but I don't think I want- what's this? Nincada evolves? Two different Pokemon at once? One of them is considered the fastest Pokemon ever? The other is immune to twelve of the seventeen types? AND THEY'RE NINJAS! I am soooo going to catch you now!" James then reached into his pouch and grabbed a Poke Ball, enlargened it and chucked it.

It was high and bounced off the tree, inches away from the Nincada's face. "...Slip of the fingers, I was nervous." James reassured himself. "Well atleast I know they really are blind as a Zubat, this one won't miss." He threw another one, and this one was underneath it. The next one somehow hit James in the back of the head. "Ok that's it, I'm going to throw every ball I got." He grabbed all of his Poke Balls and chucked them all at once at the target 10 feet away. Somehow they got indented into the tree making an outline of the Nincada.

James just gapped at his lack of skill of throwing a Poke Ball, he was about to give up when a light bulb popped up over his reached into his pouch and pulled out a slingshot. "I never thought I use this thing for something like this, maybe a prank but not this." James grabbed the only nondamaged Poke Ball and shrunk it and then he got a good 15 yards away from the Nincada. He then put it where you would put the slingshot ammo and held in the button. He took aim then released, as the ball flew it grew, thus being able to enslav-err-catch Pokemon. This one hit the Pokemon dead on at high speeds, actually damaging it before it went inside the Poke Ball. It landed on the ground and shook once...twice...thrice...four times...five times...this might take a while...I need another cofee break...

* * *

><p>...One Cofee Break Later...<p>

* * *

><p>Ok, after 54 shakes, the Nincada stopped shaking the ball and decided it had better things to do. It went back to sleep. James had a half-smile on his face as he picked up his new Pokemon. "Welcome to the team, Nincada. Don't worry, both of you will get a name as soon as you evolves. Atleast I think that's how you say it. And that concludes this Midnight Special, good night!" James said as he waved at the 'camera'.<p>

"There you are!" James turned around and saw an old friend, the night watchman. _Oh goodie, he brought some of his friends, Ugly and Stupid_. James then started running away thinking to himself _What did I do?_

* * *

><p><em>AN<em>: I truly think this might be my worst chapter yet. I'm cutting it short, but next chapter I will put more thought into it and trust me, it will be better.


End file.
